Basketball on the Argo II
by Crazy Xavier
Summary: A short three on three basketball game on the Argo II. Guys vs Girls.


**_Annabeth, Piper and Hazel play a game of three on three basketball, against Percy, Frank and Jason._**

The Argo II was quite busy, with the deck being made into a basketball court, courtesy Leo. He had made the deck of the Argo switch in just a few minutes using the Wii controller. Jason loved basketball and had requested that when building the Argo II. Annabeth had requested a "think room", and Piper had requested Leo to just build a damn boat quickly.

The ship was sailing for a day and the crew were slowly getting bored. Jason was the one who had the idea of a basketball match. Percy was game too and so were the girls, Hazel didn't really know what basketball was so they had to explain it to her. They all agreed for a girls versus boys match. Leo decided to be the commentator and Coach Hedge was to be the referee.

There were only a few rules apart from the normal ones. The match was going to be a half court match.

Leo sat on a high chair and held a large megaphone in his had in a very Coach Hedge sort of way. The match began with a jumpball Jason decided to go. Annabeth thought for a while and then asked Piper to go. As Gleeson got a ball and held it, ready to throw it, Piper cocked her head to the side forcing Jason to look at her. As he looked at the kaleidoscopic eyes, mesmerized, Leo threw the ball high. Piper jumped suddenly and hit the ball backwards.

"And we're off", Leo shouted as the ball went straight to Annabeth. Annabeth caught it and ran to the basket. As she went to shoot she slammed into something large and soft. She fell with an oomph as Frank turned red and apologized. As Coach Hedge threatened Frank and as Frank apologized, Jason grabbed the ball and with no one guarding him, he dunked with a double clutch slam, wind lifting him higher than normal.

"Nice one bro!", Leo said as play resumed, when he saw Hazel's disgusted expression, he quickly changed added, "Even though it was a cheating, dirty play which would have gotten you ejected in the NBA."

Since they were playing shooter's ball, Percy grabbed the ball again.

Percy started play again with a quick pass to Frank. As Frank saw Hazel thundering up to guard him, he panicked and threw the ball high up. Using the winds, Jason managed to push the ball into the basket for a swish.

"HEY!" Piper shouted angrily.  
"Sorry", Jason replied slyly,avoiding her accusing glare.

Frank grabbed the ball. He went to the three point line to start again. Hazel went to tackle him. As he threw the ball towards Percy, Annabeth suddenly intercepted and passed to Hazel. Hazel shot from close to the basket. Suddenly a larger than normal wave pushed the ship to the side causing the ball to miss.

Annabeth looked furiously at Percy who was smiling.

"Time Out", she shouted at Coach Hedge who was trying to see if he could eat part of the hull. He blew his whistle furiously and shouted on his own megaphone: "THE COW SAYS MOO! Time out! THE DUCK GOES QUACK! VALDEZ!"

"TEAM HUDDLE" Annabeth shouted. Both sides huddled. The boys were cockily grinning while the girls looked like they wanted to destroy something.

"If you can't beat them, join them and then beat them" Annabeth said before angrily laying out her plan.

This time, Piper tackled Jason, Frank was taken on by Hazel and Percy by Annabeth.

Jason stood at the line looking away from Piper. He threw the ball at Percy who dribbled pass Annabeth. He tripped up Annabeth who fell with an oomph. He dropped the ball and offered her his hand.

"You okay? " He asked.

Annabeth smiled and grabbed his hand pushing him to the floor in a fluid movement as she picked herself up.

"Never better, SUCKA" She gloated, laughing at his injured expression as she picked up the ball and nailed a shot.

"SCORE 2-1" Leo shouted.

Hazel grabbed the ball. She started, throwing the ball to Piper. Piper ran in, shouting "move" at the oncoming Jason making him swerve for her to shoot an easy layup.

"2 all" Leo shouted happily. He was glad not to be playing.

Annabeth started. Hazel ran in. Frank lumbered down to tackle her. Suddenly he was thrown backwards. Hazel had used the buckle of his belt to push him backwards. An easy shot again.

Before play started again however a small diversion was created when a not so small monster latched on board. The game was forgotten as everyone rushed to battle stations.

Secretly the boys were happy that it was over.

They learnt a few valuable lessons that day:

1) Annabeth is not to be trifled with.  
2) Girls play dirty.  
3) Annabeth is badass.

Please rate and review.

Thank you


End file.
